Just Lucy
by Kitkatmadness
Summary: What if Lucy left home earlier? What if Lucy didn't join fairy tail? What if Lucy never met Natzu and Gray, but instead Sting and Rouge? And what if they fell in love withher? This is that version of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my third fan fic so it's not very good, but I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of this even though I wish I did.**

I had just jumped out of my 3rd story window when it dawned on me. I wasn't a Heartfilia anymore, I wasn't going to marry Hikibi, and I wouldNOT LET HIM WIN! I am now free. Free from him, free from my title, and free for life. I was now just Lucy. and I was free. I had been abused since my mom died when I was eight and my dad snapped. I'm now thirteen and I'm escaping.

...

Im Sting Euclave. And yes... I am AWSOME! As I walk into the main hall of my guild I look around. I don't see my partner rouge. Just then he runs in holding a crumpled Form in his arms. "help! She needs medical attenchin now!" He shouts at me. I jog over and suck in a sharp breath when I see her. She's beautifull! She has long wavy blond hair and soft skin as well as soft pink lips. That's when I notice she's unconcious and pale. I feel her pulse. It's really week! I start to panick that's when I see blood start to stain the shirt at the stomach. I pull her shirt out of the skirt's waist band and gently slide it up over her toned stomach. She has a jagged hole. Then take her from Rouge's arms and run to the heeler. If we don't do something soon she'll die! I think as a wait anxiously while the heeler tries to patch up the huge hole in her stomach. Then I feel something I've never felt for anyone but my self except this time it's for the girl I just met... Fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys my last chapter was really short so ill try to make this one longer. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail! ( I wish I did though) :) hope you like it! **

Lucy:

the last thing I remember is running from some of my dads henchmen and falling off a cliff. It wasn't a long drop, but I passed out when I fell on that big rock. Anyways I woke up in some sort of infer merry. I shift Ted in the bed to getting a better look at my surroundings. That's when I felt a shoot of pain travel through my stomach and up my right side. I gasped and held my side. WOW THAT HURT!

"Hey, I see you're up." that's when I notice the blond haired boy sitting next to me. He was tall and muscular with a guild mark on his left shoulder. He also had a concerned look on his face. "How do you feel?" He asked and as a reply I threw up blood all over the floor. I then passed out again as he shouted for help. My dreams were full of my father and his henchmen. no matter how fast or hard I ran they were always gaining on me. I woke up with a cold sweat And a whimper. The boy looked over at me with a sympathetic look. I just curled up and buried my head in my knees as I began to weep. He won't stop looking for me. He'll never stop until he has me under lock and key! He'll always find me. I felt the boy's hand rub small soothing circles on my back and I just leaned into his warm chest and wept. After a slight hesitation he wrapped his strong arms around me and held me tight against his chest.

Sting:

the girl just randomly started crying. I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed her back, but when she leaned over into my arms, I'm not sure why, but I felt my heart break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ill be updating a lot this weekend! If you have any characters or anything else I should add to the story including pairings just post your ideas a review! Anyways hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy! ;) **

Sting:

I just wrapped my arms around her and rocked her and let her cry into my shirt. I finally rocked her to sleep, but I didn't let her go. I just sat there and let her sleep in my arms. When it was time for dinner I laid her down and went to the dining hall.

When I walked in Rogue and Lector walked up to me immediately. "How is she?!" Rogue asked. It was the first time I had seen him anxious and I didn't like it for some reason. It made me almost angry.

"She was crying," I said, then after a concerned and unsettled look from Rogue I added, "I comforted her until she fell asleep." Then I get a jealous look from Rogue. It's the first time I've ever seen him jealous. He must have a thing for this girl. Then it hit me, I did too. I mean she's crazy pretty even though she's a couple years younger than me. Her blond hair, brown eyes, and pink lips.

I like liked her! The kind that made me blush and get nervous like a little kid, and made my hart skip a beat when I touched her. I liked her, and my rival... Was my best friend! "You like her, don't you?" I ask and my suspicion is confirmed as I see the crimson blush that spreads across his cheeks. I get kinda angry and say, "Well stay away cause I call dibs!" Oh yeah! Rockin' the five year old vibe!

He then sputtered and said indignantly, "You can't call dibs! I'm the one who found her! I SAW HER FIRST!" The last sentence he shouts like a little kid. Then we realize everyone's staring at our little "exchange" and immediately sweat drop. "Just stay away from the infirmary!" He hissed into my ear and left the dining Hall.

Rogue:

that jerk! Making a move on an extremely injured, and not to mention very attractive girl! He makes me sick! I walked down the hall and stopped at the infirmary door as I saw the girl by the window in nothing but an oversized T shirt that came down to her mid thigh. I couldn't help admiring her long legs and her pink lips. Her long golden hair and long black eyelashes. Then she turned to me. My heart stopped. She smiled the setting sun a halo surrounding her head. She looked like an angel that came down from heaven for a visit.

"Are we at the Sabertooth guild?" She asked an adorable blush spreading across bher cheeks accompanied by a shy smile.

"Yeah," I said crossing the room and extending a hand. "I'm Rogue, 15 tyrants old." I said kissing her hand. She blushed guard er and smiled.

"I'm Lucy, and I'm 13." she said and looked up at me shyly. My heart melted. She was so cute!

"You must be hungry! Lets go get you some food!" I say taking her hand and leading her off. Boy was Sting goona' be pissed when he saw us holding hands. I was trying to decide if she was too young for me. 'Nah.' I thought 'only two years' she was goona' be my girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I better get more reviews or I might stop posting. Disclaimer: I don't own FT **

Lucy:

When I came into the hall my eyes immediately met the jealous ones of Sting. Rogue looped his arm over my shoulder. He led me over to Sting who's face immediately softened. He looked like a prince from a fairy tail I read as a little girl. "Hey, I'm Lucy! I'm also 13 years old." I said. He then knelt and took my hand. He kissed it and looked up at me with a shy smile.

"I'm Sting, age 15." He said. I looked at Rogue and he looked uber jealous! His face softened and he smiled when he met my eyes. I gasped as I finally got a good look at him. While Sting was all golds and all noble and princely, Sting was all darkness. He was the dark and sting was the light. I'd always liked the dark. He was a prince of darkness while sting was a prince of light. Rogue has black hair that comes down over one of his amber eyes and he's pail and tall, dark, and handsome, but he has an gentleness and sadness that people are attracted to and I had been caught in his web. I caught him looking at me and freaked.

Rogue: I saw whee looking at me. She was really beautiful. But why would she go for me? I was all darkness and she was all light. Angels and demons arent meant for each other. I knew I would regret it later but I got my shit together and walked over to her. I had to find out if she felt anything for me. I raised her chin and took her head in my hands and kissed her. It was like fire and ice. War math and passion and I loved the fire. Then something surprising happened. She kissed me back! Min fact she deepened the kiss. When I pulled away everything was silent. I couldn't see anyone but her. I think I'm in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**comment and sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. Hope you like it! Disclaimer:... You get the drill.**

Lucy:

As Rogue pulled back I looked into his I could see when I looked away was the angry face of Sting. I looked at my feet feeling guilty and embarrassed, but I had to admit that kiss was good and I mean _GOOD! _It almost made me want more. I shook my head to clear it. I must be going crazy! I Just met the guy! But still...

Sting:

My blood simmered. I was so angry! I could feel my powers bubbling up inside my stomach. How could my best friend kiss the girl I liked?! It's not supposed to work like that! The hero was supposed to get the girl! Not the villain! But deep down my heart ached because not only did he kiss her, but she kissed him back...

Rogue:

lucy blushed and lowered her eyes. That was when I noticed the angry glare of Sting. I immedeatly looked away. Why did I do that?! Sting had already made it very clear that as the leader of the group he had dibs, but he couldn't help but feel pleased. He wasn't going to back down without a fight. He thought as he met the glare of sting and smirked before pulling Lucy in for another kiss. This one was even better than the one before! The animal in him couldn't help but let out a low growl and pull her closer causing her to gasp. Mine. He thought. All mine.

Lucy:

it surprised me when he came in for another kiss, but I gasped when he pulled me right against him and growled! He actually GROWLED! Can you BELIEVE that?! It was actually kinda hot. And I liked it. I let his tongue explore my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was aware of only one think while I kissed him, and that would be the cracking of Sting's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys sorry I haven't posted in a while. Oh and if you like this comment and if you don't like this then why are you still reading? Anyways hope you like it!:)

disclaimer: I don't own this! I wish I did though:,(

Chapter 6:

Sting:

how dare he! I fucking tell him I love her and he just goes and shoves his tongue down her throat! He was going to pay!

I walked up to the and tore them apart grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall. "Don't fucking touch her ever again!" I snarled at him. "Next time I'll kill you! She's mine! I already claimed her!" I spat at him. I let him go and started to walk towards the door when he did something that pushed me over the edge.

"She's mine! I kissed her first!" He said a smug little smile on his face. I I could feel my hands starting to glow. That's when I went over there and whipped that little smirk right off his stupid face!

Lucy:

i saw sting turn and run at rogue. He was no longer the gentle and charming prince. He was now a force of pure destruction. He was a glowing ember ready to burn this place to the ground. That's when his fist connected with rogue's surprised face. I thought he wasn't getting up but he just rolled into a crouch and snarled at fang eyes glowing. I stared at them with dread. I ran over and got in between them.

"Stop! You're going to kill each other!" I yelled at them as they began to run at each other. Time slowed down and I flung out my arms and focused every ounce of my powers into separating them. "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I screamed as I released that energy. There was a blinding light and they were thrown apartThat's last thing i saw was the floor as my head connected with it and then everything went black and a searing pain pierced my temple.

Rogue:

we just stared at Lucy's motionless body crumpled in a heap on the floor. Then He saw the pool of blood start to form around her head and we new something was wrong. We ran over to her forgetting our anger. I lifted her head into my lap. i surveyed the damage. My face imediatly paled. There was a large gash in her temple and she had lost a lot of blood. I felt her pulse and paniced. There was no heart beat. She used so much energy her heart hands stopped! I tilted her head back and opened her mouth. I felt for breath and then started to really freak out. there was nothing there! I then started to pump her heart. I stopped felt did cpr. I repeated that action. Pump. Feel. Breath. Pump, feel, breath. Pump, feel, breath. Again and again. Just as I thought she was gone she opened her eyes and started coughing and sputtering. I helped her up and rubbed circles on her back and she retched on the floor. Thank god she was alive!' I hugged her as tightly as I could. I would never let her go! If sting wanted her then he would have to pry her from my cold dead arms. Cause I wasn't going anywhere!


End file.
